What if?
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: What if things were totally different? First chapter: What if Itachi never killed anyone? Sasunaru Narusasu, IruKaka kakairu, and a whole lot of other pairings. You won't understand the angst-part before the end.


What if Itachi never killed anyone

**What if Itachi never killed anyone?**

**Warnings: This is a "what if"-fic, which means people are out of character, and things are… out of place, and everything is just different. Major OOC-ness, big surprise. Cheesy smut, sorry 'bout that.**

"Nii-chan, have you seen my backpack? I need it!" Sasuke said, his voice desperate. Itachi came running through a door, and threw himself after his little brother. Sasuke squeaked, and tried to push his older brother away.

"Get off me, get off me!" Sasuke screamed, but Itachi just laughed, and held him still. Then he messed up his black hair, and grinned when the teenager screamed again, trying to stop his older brother from messing up his nicely done hair.

"No, I haven't seen it. I thought you were training outside today?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke gave him an irritated glance, before getting to his feet.

"Yes, we are, but I need something in my backpack. Now, leave me alone," he huffed, and walked out the front door. Itachi just laughed, and got to his feet, brushing off some dust from his pants. He walked into the kitchen, where his mom was making food. Walking over to her, he kissed her quickly on the cheek, before he grabbed a slice of bacon, which she was frying in a pan.

"Hot-hot-hot!" Itachi said, and tried to eat the slice before he burned himself seriously. His mom laughed, and smacked him jokingly on the hand.

"That's for stealing the bacon before it's done!" she said, and Itachi grinned, half-chewed bacon between his teeth. Mikoto rolled her eyes, and Itachi turned around and walked out of the kitchen. On his way out, he met his father, Uchiha Fugaku, who was captain of the Konoha Police force, and head of the Uchiha clan. Itachi grinned at his father, who grabbed him in a head-lock, and rubbed his fist into his oldest son's hair.

"Stop it!" Itachi laughed, and thought about the irony in the situation: minutes earlier, he had been the one to hold Sasuke in a head-lock. Fugaku just laughed, but released Itachi, who grinned again and ran up the stairs, heading for his bedroom. He wasn't properly dressed, and if he planned on going out today, he probably should get some clothes on. When he got into his bedroom, he looked out the window to see his younger brother running over the lawn, waving at him and grinning. He was holding a book in his left hand, and as Itachi waved back, he thought to himself that the book was probably what Sasuke was looking for. He turned around again, and found a pair of black pants, a fishnet shirt, and a red jacket to wear.

"Itachi-chan! Breakfast ready!" Mikoto shouted, and Itachi quickly pulled on his clothes, before running downstairs again. He sat down next to his father, and leaned over the table to get some bread. Mikoto rolled her eyes at him again, but she just smiled lovingly. She was just glad she still had her two beautiful sons with her, alive and happy.

--

"Shisui, wait up!" Itachi called, and the person in front of him stopped. He turned around, and smiled at Itachi, who was running to catch up with him. When he finally arrived, Shisui laughed at him, and patted his back.

"How are you, Itachi?" he asked, and Itachi smiled at him.

"I'm fine, and you?" Shisui grinned, and started walking. Itachi followed, turning his head to the right so that he could keep an eye on his best friend and cousin. Shisui smiled again, and looked at the clouds above his head.

"I'm great, though I have to work, unlike other people," he teased, and Itachi grinned brightly. He was an ANBU squad leader, and since things were really peaceful nowadays, he didn't have much work. Instead, he spent his time teaching his smaller brother different techniques. Sasuke was a bright kid, he didn't need much help with schoolwork and such.

"Maa, maa, Shisui! Don't be so harsh," Itachi said, poking his shoulder. Shisui rolled his eyes, before they both fell silent again. They didn't always need to speak.

--

"I haven't seen you before," the girl said softly, sitting down next to Itachi and pressing her boobs against her shirt. Itachi looked at her, and smiled, downing his drink.

"Then you're not from here. Am I right?" he asked, and the girl laughed softly. She ordered a drink, before she turned towards him again.

"You're right. So you're that famous?" she asked, and Itachi giggled a little, looking down. Of course he was, everyone knew who the wonderboy was. Itachi, who graduated from the Academy when he was only seven. Itachi, who mastered the Sharingan when he was only eight. Itachi, who passed the chuunin exams when he was ten and became an ANBU squad leader when he was only thirteen. Itachi, who prefered staying with his family and help his younger brother instead of getting a family and finding his own home.

"Maybe." She laughed, and reached out her hand. Itachi grabbed it, and shook it.

"Kato Raku."

"Uchiha Itachi." Raku's eyes widened, before she smiled again. She let her eyes travel up and down his body, before she returned to her drink.

"So you're the famous Itachi from the Uchiha clan," she said, clearly amused. Itachi smiled a little, before he poured himself another drink. Raku was still looking at him, ideas almost swimming in front of her eyes.

"Am I that famous? How far has my name reached?" he asked, and Raku looked him in the eyes.

"I'm from the Land of Fire." Itachi raised an eyebrow. So she was from the most powerful and biggest of the countries. He never knew his name was that famous.

"Well, Kato Raku from the Land of Fire, it's been nice talking to you, but I'm leaving now," he said, his mind somewhere else. Raku got to her feet, and pressed her body against his. She pressed her lips against his ear, and hot breath made it wet with dew.

"My name promises pleasure, doesn't it? Why don't we leave… together?" Itachi took a step back, and politely shook his head. Raku smiled a little, but didn't pursue the subject any further.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said, and Raku pulled her shoulders.

"Can't blame a girl for trying, neh? Well, the night is still young. Maybe we'll meet later," she said, before she grabbed her drink and walked away. Itachi smiled a little, and shook his head again. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked out of the bar. He was going somewhere else, and he wasn't coming back tonight.

--

"Itachi," Idate said, as he opened the door. Said man smiled, and stepped inside. It was dark outside, but Idate had lit some lamps and put them out for light.

"Good evening, Idate," Itachi said, as he kicked off his shoes. Idate grinned, and walked into the kitchen. Itachi followed, taking off his jacket in the process. Idate opened a locker, turning his back against Itachi.

"You want something to eat? Drink? I don't have alcohol, I'm not quite-" He was brought to silence by Itachi, who turned him around and kissed him softly. Idate closed his eyes, and slipped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"No thank you, I've had enough to drink. When it comes to eating…" Itachi purred, biting down on Idate's neck. Idate closed his eyes again, and leaned his head back, allowing Itachi to explore his neck with his tongue. He let his hands slip under his shirt, caressing the warm skin beneath it, before he dragged Itachi with him towards the bedroom.

"Come on," Idate panted, and Itachi nodded. They walked into the bedroom, where Itachi at once connected their lips, and pushed them both down on the bed. Idate moaned into the kiss as his back hit the bed, and wrapped his arms tighter around the Uchiha's neck. Itachi slid his hands beneath Idate's shirt, feeling his rapidly beating heart and toned abs. He broke the kiss, and slowly slid off Idate's shirt, enjoying the sight before him. Idate blushed, and bit his lip. He had been dating Itachi for a couple of weeks now, but they had never had sex before. Of course they had been touching and such, but Idate wasn't used to anyone looking at him like that.

"Are you nervous?" Itachi mumbled, still looking at his boyfriend's naked chest and stomach. Idate nodded, and sat up, pulling Itachi's shirt off. Itachi sighed, and pushed Idate down on the bed again. He undid his pants, and carefully slid them off, touching as much bare skin as he possibly could. Idate gasped, and arched his back into the touch. Itachi had removed Idate's boxers as well, and was now kissing his semi-hard erection lightly.

"Itachi, damn it," Idate breathed, and reached after the band that held Itachi's hair away from his face, and ripped it apart. Long, black hair fell around Itachi's face, and coiled around the base of Idate's erection like lazy snakes. Itachi smiled up at his boyfriend, and wrapped his soft lips around the tender flesh. He slid his tongue up and down the hard shaft, drawing moans and whimpers from the brown haired teenager beneath him. Then he slowly released the hard limb from his mouth, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Are you ready, Idate?" he whispered, his voice deep and husky. Idate nodded, his cheeks brushed with a beautiful shade of pink. Itachi moved further up, pulling down his pants as he did. He kissed Idate softly, licking his bottom lip as a question for entrance. Idate granted his wish, and parted his lips carefully, enjoying the taste of both himself and his boyfriend. Then they broke the kiss, and Itachi slipped off the rest of his clothes, reaching into the bedside table.

A blue bottle with clear lube was placed there, as it had been since the first time Itachi and Idate had ended up in bed, touching and kissing. Idate had bought it in case, but they both figured they weren't ready just yet, so they let it be. But this time, this time was the right time. Itachi poured some lube into his palm, before coating it over three of his fingers. He placed his index finger on his right hand on Idate's virgin entrance, and got ready to push inside. But Idate's hand on his arm stopped him, and he looked up.

"Will you be gentle?" Idate whispered, his eyes clouded with both lust and fear. Itachi nodded, and spread Idate's legs wide, kissing his left thigh gently. Then he pushed his finger inside, biting his lip as Idate clenched his muscles around him. He waited a little for Idate to adjust, before he moved it slowly in and out. After some time, he pushed in a second finger, probing them deeply. Idate drew in a sharp breath and arched his back, as Itachi's two fingers pressed against his prostate.

"Do it again," Idate gasped, and Itachi pushed his fingers deeper again. Idate moaned loudly, and his legs shook slightly. Itachi almost drooled by the sight of his boyfriend like this, completely lost in lust. He scissored his fingers carefully, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves each time he pushed in. Then he added a third finger, his own erection now painfully hard. The feeling of Idate's tight walls around his fingers, and hearing the moans, seeing the teenager beneath him, smelling the sweat, still tasting Idate on his tongue… all his senses screamed for him to take Idate, now. But he took his time, scared he'd hurt him.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked softly, and Idate nodded, grabbing the headboard with one hand. Itachi pulled out his fingers, before he uncapped the bottle of lube, squeezing some over his erection. He squirmed when the cold liquid hit his warm limb, but quickly heated it up by rubbing it over himself. Then he spread Idate's legs again, placing them around his waist. He locked eyes with his younger boyfriend, and held one hand on his lower back, as he slowly pushed inside. At once he saw Idate's face twist in a grimace he stopped, allowing him to adjust.

He pushed inside slowly, inch by inch, trying not to make it too painful for Idate, who was awfully tight, even after Itachi prepared him. What he really wanted was to slam into the younger man with as much force he could muster, but his conscience told him no. So when he was buried inside Idate to the hilt, he stopped, and kissed his lips tenderly.

"M-move, slowly," Idate gasped, and Itachi obeyed. He pulled out slowly, only the head of his erection remaining inside, before he pushed back in, keeping his motions slow and lovingly. He grabbed Idate's legs and placed them over his shoulders, allowing Itachi to push in further, hitting that sinful sweet spot. Idate's eyes flew wide open, and he arched his back, clenching hard around Itachi's cock.

"Did it feel good, Idate?" Itachi purred, repeating his action. As long as he was allowed to watch Idate as he was being fucked, he could keep up with the slow pace. Idate nodded, his cheeks flushed and warm. Itachi pushed inside again, keeping it as slow as he had promised his lover. But Idate had changed his mind: he moved his hips desperately, trying to create more friction and speed.

"Faster, harder," he panted, and Itachi obeyed, once again. He slammed into Idate, who screamed out. Idate grabbed the headboard with both hands, clenching his hands around it so hard his knuckles turned white. He willed Itachi deeper by lifting his ass further up and spreading his legs wider, while making sure they could still rest of Itachi's sweaty shoulders.

"Do you like being fucked like this?" Itachi whispered hoarsly, and Idate gasped.

"Yes, please, fuck me Itachi, please," he begged, and Itachi placed both of his hands down in the matress just above Idate's hips, adding more force to his thrusts. Idate's erection slided against Itachi's stomach with each thrust, making Itachi even more turned on.

"Do you like the feeling of my hot and wet cock inside you, stretching you?" Itachi whispered, his lips now pressed against Idate's ear and Idate's legs around his waist. Idate bit his lip: hearing Itachi talk like that was too much for him.

"Yes, yes," he panted, nearing his climax. Itachi grunted, and pushed inside again, slamming both of their bodies against the headboard. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Idate's cock, pumping in time with their thrusts.

"You feel so good, Idate. Your cock is so hard, so ready… are you ready, Idate?" Itachi whispered huskily, as Idate clenched his muscles hard around his arousal again. Idate threw his head back, rocking his hips back and forth.

"I'm ready, please, Itachi," he rambled, letting go of the headboard with one of his hands to pull on Itachi's hair. Itachi moved down, biting down on Idate's collarbone, licking the red bitemark he had left there. Then he licked his way back up to Idate's ear, breathing hard into it.

"Do you want me to cum inside you, Idate? Do you want to feel how it is to be filled with hot, sticky cum?" he panted, and Idate janked hard on his hair.

"Yes, do it Itachi," he screamed. Itachi pushed inside him, while squeezing his cock hard. That was enough for Idate, who emptied himself over their bodies. Itachi closed his eyes when Idate's walls pressed around his erection, making it almost impossible to move. But he forced his cock back and forth, beginning to get desperate for his release. Idate understood, and clenched hard, so hard around Itachi, he thought he was going to die from the pleasure. One final, slow thrust, and Itachi spilled his seeds inside Idate's tight entrance. He gasped loudly, before he lay down on top of Idate's sweaty and sticky body.

They stayed like that for several minutes, trying to cath their breath, before Itachi rolled off Idate, pulling out as he did so. Then he looked over at his boyfriend, and grinned brightly.

"Seems like you like it rough," he teased, and Idate blushed, turning away. Itachi laughed, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body, nuzzling his nose into Idate's neck. Idate sighed, and twirled his fingers together with Itachi's.

"Didn't seem like you had anything against it," Idate mumbled, his face still flushed. Itachi giggled: his boyfriend could be so shy about certain things, though Itachi had just experienced how he was when his mind was clouded with lust and need. Itachi kissed Idate's neck again, before he sat up, smiling.

"Come on, we have to take a shower." Idate made a face, but let Itachi help him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped inside, enjoying the feeling of hot water on his body.

"Wash my back?" Idate asked, his eyes big and pleading, though he had a smirk on his lips. Itachi kissed him softly, and reached for the soap. He slipped it up and down Idate's back, liking the feeling of Idate's skin under his fingers. He finished the job, before he pressed himself against his boyfriend's back, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. Idate leaned his head back on Itachi's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"I am glad you're my boyfriend," Itachi mumbled, "and if someone ever looks at you with desire in their eyes, I'll hit them." Idate giggled, and slipped his hands over Itachi's naked hips and tighs.

"Well, I'm glad you're my boyfriend too, so I won't abandon you for someone else," he mumbled, and Itachi kissed his temple gently. Then they just stood there, enjoying the feeling of each other, and the hot, hot water.

--

"Maa, maa, Itachi, where have you been all night?" Mikoto asked as Itachi entered the kitchen, the lines under his eyes clearly visible. He gave his mom a tired smile, before he sat down beside Sasuke.

"At Idate's place." Mikoto smirked, and Sasuke gave Itachi a look only he could give.

"No wonder you look exhausted. You've been working out all night." Itachi coughed on the tea he just drank, and Sasuke smacked his hands over his ears, and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to hear this!" he shouted, and Itachi stared at his mom, his cheeks red.

"Mom!" he said, and Mikoto laughed. She turned towards the stove again, and turned the bacon around.

"I guess I was right, since you reacted so strongly, ne?" she said, and gave her son another smile. Sasuke grabbed his food, and walked out of the room, while Itachi placed his forehead down on the table, and groaned. Fugaku came into the kitchen, and he looked like a questionmark at the sight of his son and his wife. He walked over to Mikoto, and tried to steal a slice of bacon. Mikoto slapped his hand with the frying slice, and Fugaku retreated his hand, giving his wife a reproving glance. Mikoto gestured towards the table, and Fugaku walked over to it and sat down.

"Honestly! No wonder your son is like he is: with you as a role model," she teased, a smile on her soft lips. Fugaku smiled back, while Itachi was still staring into the table, his cheeks bright red. Mikato finished the bacon, and placed it on the table, along with rice, ramen and water. She sat down next to her husband, and smiled at her son.

"You should go to bed, Itachi. I'll wake you up if there's need for you." Itachi smiled back, and stood up.

"Thank you, mom." He walked upstairs, and fell over in his bed, groaning. He was so tired, he almost fainted. He and Idate had stayed awake all night, chatting and cuddling. Idate…

--

Sasuke was a handsome boy, so there were quite a few girls who liked him. Some of them acted like crazy fangirls, concidering he was of the Uchiha clan, and he took it like a… mouse, to be honest. He blushed and laughed whenever someone declared their love to him, before he stuttered something about "not fit" or "not ready". He was only twelve years old, so it was no wonder he reacted like he did. He wasn't that into girls just yet, he prefered training and hanging out with his friends.

"Naruto, get moving! We'll be late!" Sasuke shouted through the door, tripping. He was at the Namikaze's house, where his best friend Naruto lived with his family. Minato came walking through a door, Naruto's little sister Michiko following him. She was four years old, and the cutest girl someone had ever seen. But since Minato and Kushina were her parents, it was no wonder. Naruto wasn't bad looking either, but he wasn't that popular. Of course he was popular, he was after all the son of the Fourth Hokage, but he was known as the number one ninja in surprising people – most often in the way of jumping around and screaming.

"Hello, Sasuke, good to see that you're trying to teach my son something about punctuality," Yondaime said, and Sasuke blushed. He had been Naruto's best friends for as long as he could remember, but he still couldn't get used to the fact that Yondaime called him by his first name.

"Good morning, Yondaime. I'm trying, but it's hard," he answered, and Yondaime laughed. Michiko giggled, and looked at Sasuke with big, blue eyes. Sasuke smiled at her, just as Naruto came running down the stairs, dressed in his usual orange and blue clothes.

"I'm ready, let's go!" he grinned, and Sasuke said a quick goodbye to Yondaime and Michiko, before both he and Naruto ran out the door.

"You're always late, baka!" Sasuke said, annoyed. He was too used to running for his life to arrive on-time for school. Naruto turned around, and grinned at him.

"How long do we have?" he asked, and Sasuke huffed.

"About three minutes." Naruto sped up, as did Sasuke. They passed several people who shook their heads at them, used to them running to get to school on time.

But as always, they got on time – twenty seconds before the teacher arrived. This was their last day with Miki-sensei, their teacher since they first started at the achademy, and they were going to be split up in different teams, three people on each team.

"Good morning, everyone!" Miki-sensei said as he walked through the door, grinning at them. He had called them devils at least three times a week since they started, and he was probably thrilled to get rid of them. No one was listening, of course. When did they ever listen? Nara Shikamaru was chatting with his usual friends, popular as always. Akimichi Chouji was sitting by himself, looking down at his hands. Things were just like they used to be. Naruto was talking to Sasuke, while Ino was adding a comment here and there. The new girl, the one who had moved there only a few weeks ago, Haruno Sakura, was even more invisible than Chouji, who after all had inherited his family's big body and was kind of hard to ignore completely. But the pink haired girl in the back was silent and boring, and no one really bothered talking to her. She barely answered anyways.

"So, since everyone's paying attention," Miki-sensei said, sarcastically, "I'll start splitting up the teams." Everyone would be listening for their own name, but just with one ear.

"Team five, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata." Naruto looked up, and made a face. He didn't really like Shikamaru, he was so full of himself, and Hinata was kind of shy. She was all right, but she always blushed and looked down at her hands whenever he tried talking to her.

"Good luck," Sasuke grinned, and Naruto hit him in the head. Sasuke just laughed.

"Team six, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Akimichi Chouji." Naruto laughed, and pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke was the only one who was kind of popular in that team, the two others were silent and outsiders. Sasuke gave Naruto a dark glance, telling him to shut up.

"Team seven, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino and Aburame Shino. Well, that's it! Your teachers will arrive soon enough." Then he walked out the door. Seconds after, everyone started talking, except Sakura and Chouji of course.

"Team five," a voice said, and Naruto looked up. A man with brown hair and a scar over his nose was standing in the door, looking at them. Naruto got to his feet, as did Shikamaru and Hinata. The man nodded, giving them sign to follow him.

"I'm Umino Iruka, and I'm going to be your teacher." Then he pushed them out the door, and closed it behind him. Soon after, the door opened again, and this time it was a man with brown hair who was peeking in.

"Team seven," he said, and Kiba, Ino and Shino got to their feet. They walked over to them, and he smiled a little.

"Kamizuki Izumo, I'm your new teacher. Now, let's get going!" And then they left too. Now it was only team seven left, and Sasuke wanted to run away. Sakura was hiding in a corner, and Chouji was staring out the window. Then the door finally opened, and a black haired man with a white bandage over his nose peeked inside.

"Team seven. I'm Hagane Kotetsu, and I'm your teacher from now on," he said, smiling. Sasuke smiled back: at least his teacher seemed like a nice guy.

--

"Nii-chan, get up! Mom said you're eating dinner with us. Also, we got split up in teams today, and I got a new teacher." Itachi groaned a little, before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was still tired, but he wanted to know more about Sasuke's team and his teacher. Besides, it was dinner time, and Itachi was hungry. He threw the covers aside, and got up from his bed, smiling at his younger brother.

"Okay. What's your team, and which teacher did you get?" Sasuke grinned at him, and together they walked down the stairs.

"I'm on team seven, and my teacher's name is Hagane Kotetsu. My team-mates are Akimichi Chouji and Haruno Sakura. I don't know either of them, Sakura-kun moved here only a few weeks ago, and Chouji is a loner. But I guess it'll go well, Kotetsu-sensei is all right." Itachi laughed, and messed up his hair.

"Good to hear, Sasuke." They walked into the kitchen, and sat down by the table, chatting a little. Mikoto sat the last bowl of food down on the table, before she sat down next to Fugaku.

"Have you slept enough, Itachi?" Mikoto asked, smiling. Itachi smiled back, and grabbed some food, feeling the emptiness in his stomach.

"Yes, thanks for letting me sleep. I'll help you clean up afterwards." Mikoto laughed, and Fugaku smiled.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Mikoto teased, making both Sasuke and Itachi roll their eyes. Itachi was a good boy, helping his family a lot, but none of the male Uchiha's did any cleaning. Mikoto was the one to both make dinner and clean up afterwards, though she never complained. She always had a smile on her face, and she always had something nice to say to or about her sons.

The rest of the dinner was consumed while talking about their days, and giving Sasuke good advices about his team and teacher. Fugaku knew Hagane Kotetsu, and he was pleased that his son had gotten a teacher like him to train him. He often forgot to give Sasuke commendation, but he was getting better over the years, since both Itachi and Mikoto reminded him of it. Sasuke's eyes shone everytime his father said something nice about him, and it made Itachi's heart melt. He was used to his father giving him commendation, but he still loved it when he heard the words "you are indeed my son". But he didn't love it half as much as Sasuke seemed to do, and the thing that made him happiest of all things, was to see his little brother happy.

--

_If the thing most precious to you is your life, then you don't have anything to live for._

A/N: So… first chapter. I want to write more chapters, and I kinda have most of it planned, but I don't think I want to post it all if nobody wants to read it. So I'm posting it now, and if people like it – even if it's just one person – I'll write more and post it. And I am seriously gonna snap if anyone complains about how the characters are, and how I've changed everything! Because this is how I picture it, and I think the characters would be like this. Thank you.


End file.
